An American Firebender
by 2Firebender2
Summary: May is an american girl who loves Avatar. She is a HUGE sports player. Her parents are hiding something from her too. Well anyway she was surfing, when she got sent to the Avatar world! This girl has yet to discover her abilties. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Surfing into another world

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters, or show of the Show of Avatar. I only own my characters only and ONLY. Though I wish I owned Avatar. Then I could see the episodes anytime I would like!

_**An American Firebender**_

A/N: Okay this is something I thought of. I is sorta of what would happen if I was sent to the avatar world. It's about 2 friends who have known each other like forever, but have strange times in their lives. May has had some pretty strange things happen when she has been around fire. Like when she would get mad the flames would spike up. Her best friend Rebecca loves the sky. Like on one day when she wanted to fly her kite and the wind had stopped she threw her kite up into the air, but when it came crashing down to earth she threw a punch into the direction of the kite and the wind started again like magic. Their parents are hiding something from them. They are also HUGE fans of Avatar. They live on the sunny coast of California. May is a very good surfer, and all around sports person. She has even sky dived! While Rebecca is a major horse rider who could go pro if she wanted too. May and Rebecca are both straight A students who go to a boarding school, but school hasn't started yet due to a pluming problem.

Okay here are the character bios. They are based on me, May, and my friend Rebecca.

May (This isn't my real name. I HATE my real name cause they always use it as a boy's name!)

May

Age: 15

Gender: Girl (Duh!)

Eye color: Golden Ember

Hair color: Black hair up in a ponytail

Rebecca

Age: 15

Gender: Girl (BIG DUH!)

Eye color: Grayish

Hair color: Blonde in a braid in the back

* * *

May and Rebecca were out in the ocean waiting for the perfect wave to surf. May had her bikini top on and surfer short. Rebecca just had a plain old swimming suit on. There was no one at the beach today. It rocked. May saw a wave forming.

"I got this one!" she yelled as she started paddling. She stood up on her board going threw the curl. She feel the salt being sprayed up in her face. The wave was closing faster than she thought. The wave came crashing down on her. She was pushed to the bottom.

"MAY!" yelled Rebecca. May swam to go to the surface, but was pushed down again by another wave. Again she swam up to the surface. She was pushed under again and again. Her lungs yelled and screamed for air. She opened her eyes. Her eyes burned from the salt in the ocean. She opened her mouth as water came flooding into her lungs. She tried to grabbed her board so she could surface, but she black out before she could.

* * *

"MAY!" yelled Rebecca. "MAAAY!" yelled Rebecca again. Rebecca paddle to shore. She ran up to their house. Slammed the door open. Her parents were in on the couch.

"MAY! IS SOME WHERE IN THE WATER AND HASN'T SURFACED!" yelled Rebecca.

* * *

May woke up in the middle of the ocean with her hands on her board. May's muscles ached with pain all over. She got up on her board. She groaned. She let the water current drift her off to the small island near by. She washed up on the beach with her hair a total mess. She rolled off the board onto the sand. She was tired and ached in the arms. She had been unaware that she had been watched from a ship.

* * *

Zuko was looking threw his telescope. He saw a girl on something drifting off to the nearby island.

"What is it, Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh seeing a surprise expression on his nephew's face.

"Somebody is swimming in the ocean." said Zuko.

"What!" said Iroh.

"Ready the boats!" ordered Zuko.

"I'm coming along too." said Iroh. Zuko looked at his uncle. Iroh never came with him to hunt the avatar.

* * *

May laid on the sand as the sun beat down on her. She was off in her own world. _Am I dead? Where am I?_ she thought. It wasn't till someone spoke to her did she get out of her mind.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko. May sat up.

"Why should I tell you?" she replied.

"I am your superior." said Zuko. She sat up. May didn't looked up at the teen. She was only looking down at her feet.

"Right!" she said rolling her eyes. "I don't have a superior, bucko! Who do you think you are any way?" May looked up as he spoke.

"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation that's why!" he said getting irritated. May's face went to what the heck. Her heart seem to stop and her blood freeze. She just couldn't believe that Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation from Avatar: the last airbender was right in front of her. She screamed. She got up and tried to run. She found out that after about 1 second of running that she had twisted her left ankle pretty badly. It was blood red. May looked back. She let out another scream.

"WHAT SORTA OF CRUEL DREAM IS THIS!" she screamed. "AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER IS ONLY A T.V. SHOW!" Zuko and the others were looking at her as if she was crazy. Iroh was looking at her cloths. To him and the others, May were a bikini top and surfer shorts look very strange.

"Calm down," said Iroh.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN CHARCTERS FROM A T.V. SHOW ARE COMING TO LIFE!" she yelled at him. "I MEAN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME IS THE BANISHED PRINCE ZUKO FROM THE FIRE NATION, RETIRED GENERAL IROH A.K.A. THE DRAGON OF THE WEST WHO IS OBSEESED WITH TEA, LT. JI, AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE FROM THE CREW ON THAT SHIP!" She was panicking right now.

"How do you know my name?" asked Lt. Ji. Zuko didn't like the fact that she had said banished.

"How else I watch the show about every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday!" yelled May. "Your in 2 of the episodes!"

"Show?" asked Iroh.

"Yeah! The show called Avatar: the last airbender!" yelled May. They just looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't know?" she asked. She looked at them like this couldn't be real.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries and fights

Disclaimer: I don't any of the avatar characters, nickelodeon does. I only own my characters. I own some of the setting, but not much. I wish I owned it.

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 2

May looked at them. "Please tell me that I'm NOT thinking what I hope I'm NOT think!"

"And what would that be?" asked Iroh.

"No!" she groaned. "My luck. Just my luck."

"Well what is it!" demanded Zuko.

"That I got……….sent to….umm……..umm……." she said trying to pick the best way to say it.

"Well spit it out!" yelled Zuko. May took a deep breathe.

"I think I got sent from my world to your world." she said. "Go ahead laugh at me." The firebenders looked at her. May looked down at the sand. Her eyes traveled to the benders. Iroh could tell she wasn't lying.

"She's not lying, Prince Zuko." said Iroh. "She's telling the truth." May looked up at Iroh. "First of all the clothes don't look like they are from any nation here." May couldn't believe that Iroh was siding with her. Zuko couldn't believe what his uncle was saying. There was a silence. "Maybe she can join us?" said Iroh. May looked at Iroh to Zuko.

"She can come, but make yourself useful!" said Zuko.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." said May. Zuko looked at her then headed back to the boat. May got up carrying her surfboard in one hand while limping a little. Her ankle was sore from being twisted. It was a condition she had. She could twist it a full 90 degree angle. Though it would be very hard to walk on for a couple days.

* * *

On the ship, Iroh showed May her room. It was 2 rooms down from Zuko's room.

"Thank you said May." she said. Iroh nodded and left her alone. May closed the door. She put her board over to the side. She took a good look at the room. It had a bed nailed in the middle, a night stand next to it, a candle on the night stand, fire nation curtains hanging on the window, a single pillow on the bed, and red sheets on the bed. It was nice. May flopped down on the bed. It was nice and firm, but yet soft just how she liked her beds. She closed her eyes, laying her head down on the pillow. She was exhausted from the day. _This will be a journey to remember for many lives to come. _she thought. She fell asleep before long. She was peaceful in her sleep as she took slow deep breathes.

* * *

May woke up yawning. She laid on her bed remembering what happened.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself. She looked up at the ceiling. She let out a sigh. She had felt like the loner in the wolf pack at home. Now she felt like she was really a loner. She got up. She didn't care if she had her surfing outfit on. She was just glad she wasn't wearing blue when Zuko had found her. She got up and made her way to deck after about 10 minutes of getting lost. She saw Zuko practicing Firebending. It was WAY cooler than seeing him do it on T.V.

"Awe if isn't miss…." Iroh said not knowing what to call her.

"It's May Baker." she said. "Just May though."

We'll be stopping to get supplies." said Iroh.

"Whatever," said May.

"Are you hungry?" asked Iroh. Zuko was getting annoyed that Iroh was paying more attention to her during his practice time.

"No thank you. I'm not a breakfast eater really." said May. Firebenders started asking her questions about her surf board.

"It's called a surfboard. I use it to ride waves made from the ocean." said May. "I ride the waves and shoot the curls."

"But how do you get on a wave and the board?" asked Hako, a firebender.

"I paddle out while I'm on my board." said May getting tired of explaining this the millionth time. She sigh. "The I wait for a wave. When I see one I want to ride I start to paddle in front of the wave. The once I reach a certain point. I stand up on the board and just surf or ride the wave."

"But when do you know when a wave is forming when you paddle?" asked the helmsman.

"We see it start to form and start to paddle before it becomes to big. You would have to see it." said May.

"Oh," they said starting to get it. May just rolled her eyes. _they'll NEVER get it! _she thought to herself.

* * *

May was in a store getting measurements for an outfit. Iroh had insisted that she get some "proper" clothes. She wasn't one for standing still for long, or being patient at some points in her life. Zuko wasn't too patient either.

* * *

It took about 5 hours to get supplies done, repairs till they were ready to set sail once again. May was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with black trim on the ends of the sleeves and a red skirt that fell to her ankles with black trim on the bottom. May had also got her hair brushed out and put up in a ponytail. It was sunset already. May was bored to death. All she did was stay on main deck. She didn't know what to do. She looked out over the railing at the sea. She could hear the ocean speak to her in its sacred langue. She listen to its song. May started humming the song "Breakaway," by Kelly Clarkson. She closed her eyes. The ocean kept the beat as she hummed. The crew could her hum.

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky" she sang, nailing every note. The crew took notice of when she had sang this. The weird thing about May was that she was calm, but had eyes color and hair color of a firebender. May stopped humming, watching the sun set in the west. She let out a sigh. Not of missing her home. She was used to that since she let her home for most of the year to go to school. It was if her parents never found her again. She went to her room. She flopped down on her bed. She was trying to get used to their time. They were ahead in months, but in daylight they were behind. In her time it would be about midnight. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was peaceful, but peace doesn't last forever.

* * *

May woke up to a cloudy day. She pulled the covers over her head, trying to drown out the yelling from Zuko.

"Why does he have to yell so early?" she groaned. She tried to go back to sleep, but no use. Zuko's yelling had won the fight against sleeping. May got up, redid her hair, and left the room.

On deck things were only yelling. Zuko was yelling at the helmsman, Lt. Ji and the other firebenders were having an argument over something, and Iroh was just sipping his tea. It sorta of reminded her of her house during the summer when her cousin would come to stay. He was 17 years old and a PAIN to May. May couldn't take it anymore.

"WILL EVERY ONE JUST SHUT THE CRAP UP! IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING TO BE YELLING AND SCREAMING!" she yelled. They went silent as the turned to face the teenage girl who had just yelled at them; even Zuko. Every one just looked at her. "Thank you!" she said.

"Yes thank you," said someone they all knew too well, Zhao. May turned around to see Admiral Monkey face. "And who might this be, Prince Zuko? Your knew girlfriend?" May stared at him with hatred on her face. "If you ask me you don't deserve such a beautiful young woman on your ship." Zuko and them couldn't believe what Zhao had just said. And what May did next was unbelievable. She jumped up in the air and did a kick that she had learn in Karate. May was a black belt in karate. Zhao was knocked to the ground hard.

"NOW YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she yelled. Zhao couldn't believe what she had just said or did and neither could both crews. Zhao got up.

"You need to learn respect for you superiors, girl!" he said angrily.

"You want me to knock you to the ground a second time? Cus I'll be happy to, Monkey face!" she yelled at him. She wasn't in the mood. Zhao's patience had just run out with May. Hit her hard in the stomach. She fell to the ground, but to his surprise she wasn't crying. She was bent over, but still glaring at him. May fought the pain and hit Zhao hard in the left eye. She didn't notice after she had hit him in the left eye that she had fire curling around her fist. Zhao got up and looked at the fire on her fist.

"You're a traitor firebender!" he yelled at her.

"what?" she asked. Then she got the clue when they motioned to her fist. "Oh," she said surprised to see fire on her fist.

"You can keep that filthy little snake on you ship!" said Zhao. May stuck out her tongue as his ship left sight.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a firebender?" asked Iroh.

"I didn't know that I was one till today!" she said. The fire died out of her fist.

"How could you NOT KNOW IF YOU WERE ONE!" yelled Zuko irritated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she said.

"Have you ever had strange encounters with fire?" asked Iroh trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Not unless you called getting part of your thumb burned." she said. They looked at her. "I don't have a finger print on my right thumb, cus I burned it."

"Do you have a scar?" asked Lt. Ji.

"No," she said. "I only lightly burned myself."

"And how did you do that?" said Zuko. "Didn't anyone tell you NOT to play with fire?"

"Very funny, Prince Zuko" she said using sarcasm.

"Let's go discuss this." said Iroh motioning to Zuko and May. May and Zuko followed.

* * *

A/n: Sorry took so long to update, but it took a long time to get to the good stuff. New avatar episiode on 11/4/05! YAY! Anyway, hope you all like the chapter! IT waws fun writing the end! More suprises coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: Survival or death

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Avatar: the last airbender, but I do own my character and ONLY my characters. Though in my dreams I go to the world I dream of some many times and visit my homeland of Fire. I am a Firebender lost in a new world. I have no clue why I just wrote that!

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 3:

The next couple of days were pretty boring, but May found it interesting learning Firebending. Iroh would teach Zuko and May at the same time. Iroh would try to teach Zuko a new move and have May try to block it. May was pretty good actually. Well she knew some of the moves, because she did some in karate. It was hard to block some of Zuko's fireballs though. May was catching on quickly. Iroh would tell her what to do and she would get it right. It annoyed Zuko sometimes to see her learn a move in a half an hour when it took him when he was 14 a week or two to learn.

* * *

Tonight was Music Night. May sat across from Zuko. May and Zuko would glare at each other occasionally. May was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face when some of them would sing. The out of no where, thunder roared and lighting ran across the sky. Rain poured down hard upon them. It all happened within a couple of seconds. Waves were crashing against the ship, knocking everything over. The crew scattered all around trying to picked everything up and bring it to the inside. May and Zuko were the last out on main deck. A huge 40 ft wall of water came crashing down on the smaller ship, sending May and Zuko over bored in the mad sea. May swam up to the surface. She was a very good swimmer. She was on the swimming team at her school. Zuko on the other hand was having problems just trying to swim with waves crushing down on him. Lighting hit the ship numerous times and thunder roared over and over again. Hail had started to come down along with rain. Then a couples miles ahead was a water spout forming over the water. ( _for those of you who don't know what it is. It is a tornado over water_) May swam over to Zuko seeing him go down under the water. She tried to pull him to the surface, but his armor only pulled him and May down into the Ocean's unforgivable depths. Waves collided with the ship, rocking it from side to side. The ocean's true power was showing. May's lungs screamed for air. Zuko was losing conscious fast. May opened her mouth under water. Water filled her lungs. She black out along with Zuko. The storm showing no mercy to the victims in its waters.

* * *

May woke up with the sun shining down on her brightly. She shielded her eyes, because of it being so bright. At first she thought she was home, but she was still in the bending world. She let her eyes get used to the sunlight before getting up. Getting up was a whole other story. Her whole body ached as she got up. She had a few cuts and scraps on her legs, but besides that she was fine. She groaned with pain.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself. She didn't swear unless she was in a lot of pain or she was tired of putting up with something. She went along the beach. She was shivering like crazy. The temperature was only 30 degrees F. She walked for about 5 minutes till she found Zuko. "Prince Zuko!" she said. "Please be alive!" she said checking for a pulse along his wrist. She felt a faint one. She took a sigh of relief. Hs brushed the sand off of him. "Prince Zuko, wake up." she said. "Wake up!" There was no response. The place seemed barren. "Man!" she said under her breath. She grabbed Zuko's arms and attempted to drag him, but instead he only woke up. HE opened his eyes to see May.

"WHY YOU!" he started before his headed started pounding like crazy.

"Sorry, but I was only trying to drag you to find a village." said May.

"You could've just try to wake me up!" yelled Zuko.

"whatever." said May. "Let's go try to find a village., Prince Zuko."

"Who gave you permission to order me around?" said Zuko.

"I'm only trying to survive here!" said May shivering.

* * *

Hours had passed since they last talked. Their feet ached and every part of their body. May was ready to collapse, but wouldn't unless Zuko wanted to stop. Zuko was trying to see when May would give up and ask to stop and rest. To his surprise she hadn't complain. May trudge on with it growing darker every minutes. The cold had become freezing. Zuko had a higher body temperature, so he could with stand the cold, but May was shivering like crazy. His head ache had stopped. Zuko could hear May's teeth chatter.

"Let's rest till morning." said Zuko. May nodded and sat down on the cold ground. She curled into a ball trying to keep warm. Zuko went into a meditating position. He fell asleep fast. May took a while to fall asleep. The cold nipped at her skin, her lungs hurt from the cold air, and her muscles ached. She finally fell asleep.

* * *

Zuko woke up at the crack of dawn. He looked over at May curled up who was still sleeping. Zuko pushed her. She groaned, but refused to get up. He sighed and shoved her this time. She just groaned.

"GET UP!" he yelled. She groaned as she got up. Her legs felt like jelly at first. Zuko started walking. May followed close behind. Every step hurt May's aching feet. May could make out dots at the horizon.

"You see that?" she asked. Zuko squinted. He saw dots.

"A village hopefully." he said moving right along. May stopped. She ran to catch up with him. She walked beside him. She and Zuko weren't the best of friends to say.

_Please let me survive this, so that I may be able to see my parents again._ thought May.

* * *

A/N: Yay! another chapter! This might of been a little boring i know. I do have some twist coming up though in the near future! Your starting to see what personality may has now. 


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts of a Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender as you know, but I do own my characters only. So you know what goes here.

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 4:

May and Zuko walked for about 5 more hours till they came to what used to a small village. May was astonished to see most of the tents burned. Only 2 tenets stood. One was a big enough to hold 4 people and another where you could smell food.

"Seems like the Fire Nation has been here," she said sadly. Zuko looked over at her. May looked at Zuko. May walked over a where she could see blood. Zuko could see sadness on her face. "May you live," she whispered. Zuko over heard. May sighed.

"You miss your home?" asked Zuko.

"no. I'm used to being away from home." she said. "When you leave for the other side of the country for about 9 months you get used to it." May went over to the big tent. It had a couple blankets inside and pillows. "Well I'm going to sleep if you need me." she said. She pulled out 2 blankets. She laid her head on a pillow and pulled the covers over herself. She was at one end of the tent. Zuko followed her example and went to sleep with a blanket and pillow. Only Zuko was at the other end of the tent.

* * *

May woke up the next day with the sun high in the sky. She felt rested, but hungry. She got out of the tent. She walked over to the food tent which had some meat in it. She found something that must've been blubber seal jerky. She brought the bag out. Zuko had just gotten up himself. She threw him another bag of blubber seal jerky. He caught it, but looked at her.

"It's food." she said. She sat down on a log. Zuko sat across from her. She might as well get it out of the way. "I'm sorry for saying that you were a banished prince when we first met." She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know that is a touchy subject with you."

"how do you know that!" he responded.

"See. That's how some one would respond!" said May. "I'm just sorry."

"You don't know what I've been through!" said Zuko angrily.

"I know that you tried to save an entire new division called the 41st division. It was a division on entirely new recruits. You spoke up for them and paid for it." said May.

"how do you know?" yelled Zuko.

"I do know!" yelled May.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" yelled Zuko.

"I do to!" yelled May. "You had to duel your own father! You beg forgiveness. Your father said no."

"How do you know?" yelled Zuko angrily.

"I know a quote he said before he gave you that scar!" yelled May.

"Stop!" yelled Zuko.

"NO!" yelled May. "You'll have to face it eventually!"

"Shut your mouth! Girl!" yelled Zuko standing up.

"You can't live in the past forever!" yelled may standing up. "You can't change your past, but you can change your future!" Zuko's fist went a flame.

"you don't know what I have been through!" said Zuko.

"I barley see my father once a year. And I do, it's about 5 minutes." said May.

"I've been away from home 2 years looking and chasing my only hope for getting home, the avatar!" yelled Zuko.

"I'm only trying to help!" yelled May. "I'm leaving!" May running away from the village.

* * *

Zuko smiled as she ran away.

"That's one problem out of the way." he said. Zuko turned and went to meditate in the tent. He sat down in meditating position. The recent yelling of their conversation kept sneaking back into his head. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, but he couldn't. Especially what she had said.

"_You can't change your past, but you can change your future!" She had yelled at him. "I'm only trying to help!" _

"Get out of my head!" he yelled. He hoped May hadn't heard.

* * *

But May was far away. She had ran a 3 miles away from the village in no time. Track had finally paid off, or that's what she thought. She was walking now. The ground had a thin piece of ice on it that she hadn't noticed. She put her left foot down, then her weight only to twist her left ankle about 90 degrees. She fell hard to the ground. She closed her eyes from the pain of her ankle. She had silent tears down her face. Her left ankle was twisted so that it didn't look normal. On top of that she wouldn't be able to walk on it for about a day or two. She just stayed on the ground in the bitter cold.

* * *

Then sun was setting by now. Zuko came out of a long meditation. He wanted to take back what he had said. He had thought about it. From her point of view she might've been trying to help him is the conclusion he had come to. He looked around, expecting May to be back by now.

"May?" he called out. The sun was going down. "May?" Zuko called again. There was no response. He took a deep breath and let it out. He looked in the direction that she had ran off. _Girl, you need to learn to control yourself. _thought Zuko. He started walking off into hat direction lilting a fire in his left hand as it grew darker and colder.

* * *

Zuko had been walking for about 30 minutes now looking for May. He didn't know why either. After all, she was just a girl. Zuko shinned the small fire light into a direction. He found May covered by some snow. He went over to her side. She put his hand to her wrist searching for a pulse. She had one, but was deathly cold. He looked at her face. It was pale white. _Why didn't you walk back to the village? _thought Zuko. Then he saw the twisted left ankle. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to camp.

* * *

Zuko laid her down on the blanket. She had become warmer. He put another blanket on top of her. She looked peaceful in her sleep.

"We'll see if you make it out of her alive or not." he said going to his side of the tent. He laid down facing May. He took a good look at her. She soft, glossy black hair; a beautiful face; her skin barley having a tan; and a calm face of understanding. He closed his eyes and fell slowly to sleep.

* * *

May woke up to the smell of fire, but a small fire. She pushed herself up with her arms. They were sore and stiff, but her ankle hurt more. She looked down. Her ankle was hanging limply over to the side. She noticed that she wasn't outside in the cold, but in the tent that she and Zuko shared. She took a deep breath and let it out. She had never twisted her ankle this badly before. Zuko came threw the tent.

"Some one finally got up it seems." said Zuko.

"Why did you bring me back here?" she asked.

"My uncle would kill me if I let a person die that I could've saved." He said sitting next to her.

"Well, thanks." she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek right below his left eye. May blushed slightly. Zuko couldn't believe what she just did. May looked at Zuko. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy; he had saved her. "I owe you my life, Prince Zuko." she said. "I'll do anything you need for a favor." Zuko looked at her. She had eyes of a firebender, but they were as calm as any waterbender.

"Well, don't get used to it!" he said turning to leave the tent. May already new better.

"Thanks, again, Prince Zuko." she said laying her head back down on the pillow.

_Why would he save me though? The Iroh thing I'm not buying into, but why? Is it possible that he likes me? No, why would he marry a girl from the U.S.A.? He's suppose to marry a noble man's daughter. So DON'T get your hopes up May. They'll only come crashing down. But still, I just can't help but wonder. _She thought staring up at the ceiling. She smiled._ Zuko does care about me thought, at least. she thought. _

_

* * *

_A/N: YAY! I got the first light kiss in the story! I'm SO happy! Hope you all like this chapter, cus i sure did! well the ending espiacially! 


	5. Chapter 5: Actions tell more than words

Disclaimer: AS you know I don't own Avatar: the last airbender, but I do own my characters. I do own a build-a-bear giraffe though named Zuko with a red bandana around his neck. ( I LOVE it!)

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 5:

May looked down at her ankle.

"I'm defiantly out for a couple days with my ankle." she said to herself. May stared at the ceiling. She was bored, but thoughts whizzed around her head like crazy. She let out a sigh. She pulled the covers closer to her. She was warm, but she felt safe. She saw Zuko reenter the tent.

"Here," he said giving her some blubber seal jerky.

"Thanks," she said sitting up.

"I don't think that you'll be walking for a couple days with that ankle." he said.

"Neither do I." she said.

"How did you do that?" asked Zuko.

"Well it all starts when I was 3 years old." May said.

"When you were 3." said Zuko.

"Yeah, I had been diagnosed with a disease that destroys the muscles. I got it in my left ankle. We caught it early enough to keep it from spreading and eventually got rid of it completely." she said. "But it had destroyed some major muscles and ligaments in my ankle. My ankle is permanently damage. If I do something just right, there goes my ankle for a day or two."

"How long did you have that disease?" asked Zuko.

"I got it when I was 3 and got rid of it when I was 6." she said. "I really didn't have any friends during that time."

"You seem fine to me." said Zuko.

"Yeah, but back then. I wasn't allowed to run or jog." she said. "When I got over it. I took what I wasn't able to do and finally be able to do it. That's why I'm in so many sports."

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek though?" asked Zuko.

"Are you really that think, Prince Zuko?" she asked playfully.

"I want to know what you think about me, May." he said. May looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Well…….I think of you as an ally, a friend, a person who I can trust with my life, and maybe more than just any friend." she said. "What do you think of me?" Zuko was pleased to her response.

"I think you are a beautiful young woman," he said. May blushed at this comment. "A talented girl with Firebending, a calm person with a fiery side to her, some one who knows how to call Zhao names, not the usual girl from around here, and to me she is more than just a friend." Zuko said.

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"And you say I'm the thick one!" said Zuko. "Of course I do."

"not many people say that to me, Prince Zuko." she said looking into his golden eyes.

"You can call me Zuko if you like." he said.

"Very well then, Zuko." she said. "Your golden eyes are hypnotizing to those who look into them." She looked at Zuko's face.

"No one has said that to me before." aid Zuko.

"Well they are." she said. She put her hand one Zuko's scar. He turned away. "It's okay." She lightly out lined it. "A wise person once told this Zuko. A Journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. That first step, Zuko, was standing up for the new division. Your second one was refusing to fight your father. That scar is a badge of showing people that you have a kind heart underneath if you looked deep enough."

"You must think of me more than a friend to say that." Zuko said.

"Yeah, I think of you more than any friend." she said.

"If that's the case then," he said. Zuko put his arms around May's back and pulled her closer to him. She smiled. She knew what he was going to do. She put her arms around him as he kissed her on he lips. May went to a deep red, but smiled. She put her hands around his neck.

_You piece of shit hormones! she thought yelling at herself in her head._

She smiled and so did Zuko as they kissed. She broke away slowly and turned hr head away. She was a deep red shade on her face.

"Your nicer than you appear under that armor shield of yours." she said.

"You always seem to know what to say, May." Zuko said.

"Well, I have had boys try to kiss me, but I've turned them all away." she said. "you're the first that I haven't turned away."

"I'm glad I am." Zuko said. "You better get some rest." May nodded. Zuko left the tent.

May laid down on the pillow; thinking about what just happen.

"All my friends have been bugging me about not kissing a guy, but I have now. His name, Zuko." she said. "I'll remember this forever; whether it's a dream or not. I know it happened. May closed her eyes. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: This was a good chapter i think. I loved it. Well hope you enjoyed it. I made it fluffy! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Death sentence

Disclaimer: I don't avatar: the last airbender as you know. I only own my characters.

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 6:

May woke the next morning with covers on top of her. She also felt a hand on her right arm. She knew who it was. May just laid there enjoying the silent peace.

"You sleep well?" asked Zuko. May turned over to face Zuko.

"Yeah. You?" Mays said.

"Pretty good." said Zuko. May saw that Zuko only had his pants on. She could see a firm, tone chest.

"Bet your uncle is worried." said May.

"He probably is." said Zuko.

"You wanna leave today?" she asked.

"Can you walk?" Zuko asked.

"I'll try." she said. "But lets just talk for a little more. I like talking with you."

"I can agree with that." Said Zuko. "What's your home like?

"It's right next to the ocean in California. A perfect place to surfboard. It is surrounded by 50 acres of forest." she said. "We have a pond filled with bull frogs, deer ran across the yard, the entire place if beautiful. What's the Fire Nation like?"

"The Fire Nation is a beautiful country. You have white beaches, rolling hills, volcanoes, low mountains, clear rivers, and gorgeous sunsets."

"Sound like a fun place." she said. Zuko's smile turned to a frown.

"That's if you can survive in it." he said. "We better start getting ready to move back out."

"Okay," said May. Zuko got his shirt and tunic on. May got up. She had a limp, but she could walk.

* * *

About a half an hour later, they were ready to leave. Zuko had a pack with some food and water in it. They were making better progress than the day they arrived.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the beach; it was sunset. May sat down next to a tree. She had a couple times during the trip had to lean on Zuko.

"How long till you think they find us?" asked May. Zuko sat down next to against the tree

"I don't know, but we'll be fine." Zuko said. May put her head on Zuko's Shoulder. Zuko put his arm around her back to keep her from falling. "Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll keep watch, May." May smiled at him. She leaned on him. Zuko smiled. He could hear May's deep breath's while she slept. Zuko looked out at the horizon. The sun had set already.

_Things will be different on the ship now. What will Uncle Iroh think?_ Thought Zuko.

He was calm and peaceful. He could hear May wake up. Zuko looked over at May with a smile on his face.

"May," Zuko said.

"Yeah," she said sleepily.

"You know how you owe me with your life." he said

"Yeah, I know." she said looking up at Zuko.

"Well I know what I want to use it on." he said.

"Go on." she said yawning.

"Never leave, May Baker." he said.

"I don't plan on leaving you, Zuko." she said. "Not now, not then, not ever. I promise you that."

"Good," he said. May and Zuko fell asleep after that conversation.

* * *

May and Zuko woke to the sound of warriors from the earth and water nation attacking them. May got up with her bad ankle. Zuko stood up to with fire ready to unleash. May lit some fire up to.

"Give it up Fire Nation!" yelled Sokka and Katara's dad.

"Hello! I'm an American HERE!" May said irritated.

"Fire Nation scum, shut up!" yelled an earthbender.

"Now!" yelled Zuko throwing fireballs and blast at the enemy. May threw some tiny fireballs. She was still learning while Zuko had spent most of his life Firebending. Zuko knocked out 2 people before he was sent to the ground. May went down on the ground, not from an attack, but for the sake of her ankle. She couldn't risk hurting it even more. She still had fire on her hand, though. Zuko got up, but was sent back to the ground. He unleash as mush fire as he could, but they had already lost the battle. You would if it was 1 fiery prince, a new beginner in Firebending, against 10 experience people.

"your coming with us." said Koda. (Sokka and Katara's dad) The pushed may up violently. She hobble on one foot. Zuko was glaring at them with a scowl on his face. His eyes were no longer calm, but fiery.

* * *

May and Zuko were put in separate cells. May sat down on the floor rubbing her sore ankle. Zuko was the cell across from her. They had chains put on them. Neither Zuko nor May fought back. May looked down and recognized what type of metal, and they design it was in.

"That was one bad day." she said to herself.

"Today? Maybe for you." said the guard.

"No, 3 years ago in art class we did work with metal. The funny thing is that you have the same type of metal and design." she said.

"That has nothing to do with this." said the guard.

"Oh yes it does. We learn the weakness of this metal." she said. "It's a soft metal. I know because about every one in class burned themselves when it came to bending the metal into shapes."

"It's hopeless girl!" said the guard.

"Oh, no it's not." she said. "Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it."

* * *

The next couple of days were dull. Zuko and May got barley any food, or water. May's ankle had healed. She and Zuko didn't speak much though.

* * *

May and Zuko were taken off the ship one day after being at sea. May followed, without causing any problems. Zuko was a little more reluctant, though.

May and Zuko were brought before King Yumi, Bomi's brother.

"Well if it isn't Prince Zuko." said Yumi. Yumi had white long hair, green eyes, and wrinkles all over his face. "And who might this girl be?" Zuko looked at her telling her not to tell. "Who are you girl?" asked Yumi. May only shook her head lightly from side to side. "It won't matter anyway." Yumi said. "You'll be dead soon enough."

* * *

May and Zuko were put into another cell in the dungeons of the home of Yumi.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Zuko said.

"Yes I do." she said. "I if hadn't come here. You wouldn't be here."

"It's not your fault that we are waiting on our deaths." he said.

"Well I guess I'll never see my parents again." May said. Zuko sat down next to her. She had a tear down her face.

"You'll be okay." Zuko said. "This is just another step of your thousand mile journey." May looked at him. "A person once told me that a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." She smiled at what he said. Zuko whipped the tear away with is hand gently.

* * *

The next day, May and Zuko waited outside in front of every one to die. There had been another surprise. The Avatar was here to see Zuko die along with his gang. The read the charges against Zuko. He was going to die first. May waited with guards behind her.

"My trip to this world will end with my death." she said to herself. "I'll never see the calm sea by my house, or my parents ever again." She looked at Zuko with sadness written all over her face. The drum beat started. As the ax was raised. May turned her head away from the scene.

* * *

A/N: I started out nice the i goes to sad! What kind of person am i! WEll stay tuned for the next chapter. I"m going to be posting all weekend! 


	7. Chapter 7: Fight and reunite

Disclaimer: How long do I have to keep putting this up? I don't avatar: the last airbender, but I do own my characters. I do own a laptop which I write on. I want to own avatar!

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 7:

_It's now or never, May!_ She told herself in her head. May kick the guards to the ground and grabbed Zuko.

"Run!" she yelled. Zuko was already running. They were ducking rocks, water, and everything else that was coming their way. May ran fast thanks to track. Zuko was having a harder time, but was right behind her. May's heat pounded in her chest and her breaths were short. She could hear Zuko's feet behind her. May ran to the stable's were they kept the ostriches. (Those big birds the earth nation has) May got on one.

"Get on!" she yelled. Zuko hopped on. "Mush!" she yelled. The bird took off. They had rocks flying at them. The bird kept running. May pulled the reins to the right; making the ostrich go into the forest. Branches left scraps on May's face. Mai found a river. "Hold on! Were going swimming!" She turned the ostrich into the river to lose their trial.

* * *

After about a couple hours of fleeing; they her confident they had lost them. May pulled the reins to stop the bird. She hoped off along with Zuko. 

"That was the craziest plan in the world!" yelled Zuko.

"It got us out of that place didn't it!" she yelled back at him. Neither of them were in the mood.

"You could've gotten killed!" yelled Zuko.

"You were about to die yourself!" yelled May. Both May and Zuko's hand went a flame. "You could at least say thank you!"

"You don't boss your superior around!" yelled Zuko.

"You aren't my superior!" yelled May. "I don't even know why I rescued you now! Your just a spoiled brat!

"I am the Price and you are a commoner!" he yelled at her.

"At least I DON'T have an anger management PROBLEM!" she yelled.

"Are you saying I have a problem!" yelled Zuko.

"Yes, I am!" yelled May.

"I can't believe you!" yelled Zuko.

"I can't believe you either!" she yelled.

* * *

A couples hours passed since they last talk to each other. They were along the coast. Zuko led the way and May followed behind; keeping her distance from him. May was madder than mad and Zuko was out raged. May had her head low. Zuko looked behind him to see May with her head hanging low. Even when she was mad; she was still beautiful. Zuko trudged on. Something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw his ship on the horizon. May saw the ship too.

* * *

Iroh was looking threw the telescope; looking for his nephew and May. Iroh spotted Both May and Zuko. A sighed of relief followed. Iroh ordered boats ready to get them.

* * *

On the ship with both teenagers back; it was war. May and Zuko were calling each other names, beyond belief. Iroh was shaking his head in shame. May stormed off to her room. Zuko slammed his door to his room shut.

* * *

May was on her bed. Thinking. _I can't believe I kissed that selfish prince! He is SUCH A PAIN! I swear I want to kill him! He thinks he can boss me around, then he has another thing coming! He'll pay if he tries it again. _ _

* * *

_

Zuko was in a meditating position. He was madder than hell. _How dare she! She is a peasant! And to think I kissed her! Who does she think she is? She just can't go around bossing a prince! She's just a pathetic little peasant! _he thought.

* * *

May was one her bed. She was just plain angry about the entire day. She had tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. She had a feeling of guilt in her stomach. May felt like she should apologize. She stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. Deep in her gut she was mad at Zuko, but at the same time she really liked him. She groaned. She put her head on her pillow. 

"All I need is a good night's sleep." she said.

* * *

Zuko was half asleep in his room. He was still meditating. He kept thinking about May. He went over to his bed. He took off his tunic. He laid down on his bed with only his pants on. Zuko's anger had gone down. He let out a deep breath.

* * *

May woke up. It was in the middle of the night. She got up. May needed fresh air. She walked pass Zuko's room and headed up to the main deck. May went over to the side; looking at the calm water. She heard someone behind her. Zuko was next to her. The silence was strange. May was the first to speak. 

"I'm sorry for calling you those names." she said. Zuko looked over at her.

"Why did you just say that?" Zuko asked.

"Cus I liked it before, when we didn't fight." May said. "I don't like fighting with you any way."

"It was quit peaceful, I'll say." said Zuko. "Do you really want it to go back, before when we didn't fight?" May smiled as the moonlight shone on her. She gave Zuko a kiss lightly on the right cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" she said.

"Yes, it does, May." he said moving a strand of hair out of her face. May looked at Prince Zuko.

"I'll keep promise, Zuko." she said. "I will."

"Good," he said. "I need a new partner to help me capture the avatar."

"I'm going back to bed." she said.

* * *

A/N: Can i get some info on how i am doing? I haven't had a reply since chapter 2. 


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving to fight for her life

Disclaimer: You know I don't own avatar: the last airbender. I own my characters.

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 8:

May was outside with Iroh; playing Pai Sho. (that board game) May was beating Iroh! She moved the last piece into the correct spot.

"SCORE!" she yelled. Iroh and the crew were stunned. She had actually beat Iroh! "Take that!" she said. Iroh was staring at the board. His technique had been flawless and then came a girl who beat him! The crew was looking at her in disbelief. Zuko came up hearing all the commotion.

"What's all the noise about?" he said.

"I BEAT GENERAL IROH!" she said.

Sir!" yelled the helmsman.

"What?" yelled Zuko.

"Admiral Zhao is heading this way!" yelled the helmsman.

"NOT comadercreepoh!" she said. ( ArmyGirl7 came up with this name, not me)

"How many names do you have for Admiral Zhao?" asked Iroh.

"Oh, my friends and I have an entire list of names on my laptop!" she said.

"What's a laptop?" asked the boiler man. May slapped herself in the face lightly. She sighed.

"It's a device that is very complicated, but wonderful! It has a key board, a screen where I can see pictures and words, numbers, games on it, and I could go on and on." said May.

"Oh," said the crew.

"how do we get rid of monkey face Zhao now?" May asked. "Any suggestions? They all looked at her. "NO ONE LIKES HIM!"

"Is that so," said Zhao. May turned around with the rest of the crew to face Zhao. There was another person next to Zhao, Zula.

"Is this the girl you were talking about, Admiral Zhao?" asked Zula.

"I believe so." said Zhao.

"And hello, brother." said Zula. May had anger building up in her gut.

"How's my niece doing?" asked Iroh.

"I'm doing just great uncle." said Zula. Zula gave May a glare. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here LITTLE sister?" grunted Zuko. He hated his sister.

"I informed Fire Lord Ozai about this girl with you and what she did." said Zhao. Zuko's face turned to May. May didn't look very happy. "She is to come with me to the Fire Nation."

"I'm NOT going with that moron to the Fire Nation!" yelled May. Zhao glared at May.

"That's why you got in trouble girl." said Zhao.

"Wait till my father gets a hold of you!" said Zula. "Besides you get to go to your home nation."

"Oh, you mean United States of America!" said May. "I'm an American, not Fire nation citizen."

"There is no such nation!" said Zula. "That girl is crazy!"

"Not on this world maybe, but on another world; millions of billions of miles away." yelled May. Zuko out his hand on her mouth. May glared at Zuko.

"She's crazy! She doesn't mean that stuff!" said Zuko.

"Seems like you have a girl friend Zuko!" said Zula. May and Zuko each blushed, but only barely.

"There's nothing you can do, Prince Zuko. I have orders from Fire Lord Ozai." said Zhao presenting a scroll. Iroh read the scroll. Iroh looked at May then to Zuko.

"She has to, Prince Zuko." said Iroh. "You have to, May." Zuko let go of May.

"I'll be fine," she said. She headed of to Zhao's ship.

"Till next time, Zuko." said Zula coldly. Zhao, Zula, and May left Zuko's ship. May turned to face Zuko one last time with a worried look.

* * *

The ship seemed quite without May on board. Zuko spent much time meditating, or practicing his bending. He would look threw his telescope for the Avatar. The crew seemed to work slower than usual, and Iroh seemed to drink MORE TEA than usual.

* * *

May was in a cell on Zhao's ship; waiting to meet the one and only, Fire Lord Ozai. She was worried what might happened. Zuko wasn't here this time to help her get out of this one. May was on the ground. Her hair had lost its shine, and her eyes seemed to be duller. She had been on They make me write a WHOLthe ship for about 8 days already.

* * *

It had been a total of 14 days since she last saw Zuko. May was in a prison in the Fire Nation. She was expected to face her penalty today. A guard came un unlocked the door. May made no attempt to escape. The guard shoved her out of the cell. May walked over to where the trial would be held, by the Ruler of the Fire Nation.

* * *

May was waiting to see what the penalty she would get. The Fire Lord was NOT kind and she knew that, but up close it was a totally different level.

"I've come to a decision." said the Ozai. "She will duel Admiral Zhao." May took a sigh. She thought it would be worse. "She will duel with a blind fold on though." Now May was scared. "This will take place at sunset, today. That will decide her fate whether she get the death sentence or not." Zhao had a smirk on his face.

_Oh god! Oh god! This isn't good! This ISN'T good! I'm dueling for my life!_ she thought.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me write a WHOLE LOT BETTER and i don't get writer's blck as easy. Hope this chapter caught your attention. 


	9. Chapter 9: Agni Kai for her life

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender, I own my characters. I'm getting tired of writing this disclaimer!

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 9:

May was waiting to start the duel. She had the blind fold on. May took a deep breath as the gong rang. She stood up. The bell rang to begin. A fireball whizzed by May's head. May was trying to pin point where Zhao was. She heard a fireball coming her way. She got in a defensive position. She barley blocked it, May bit her lip as she ducked a fireball. Right now it was all luck. May threw a fireball, but the crowd started laughing. May was panicking. She couldn't see anything but darkness. She threw a fireball and heard it break up against something. May was sending fireballs every where. She was trying to pick up any sound, but the crowd drowned that possibility out. May got hit by a fireball in the back. She fell to the ground hard. She scrambld to get up, but something pushed her down once again. She wasn't thinking. Her mind was clouded with on one thought, Don't Die. She crawled on her back trying to flee. She was getting hit one after another, after another. She got up only to fall down. Her ankle was giving out once again. She fell to the ground hard with a thump. She was down for the count. May black out after that.

* * *

She found herself in a cell. Her head was pounding with pain. She tried to get up, but her ankle told other wise. She was grounded. Her blind fold was off, but Zhao had been victorious. May put her head in her hands. 

"I have to put what I know to work so I can get out of this." she said. "Crying won't help." She sighed. "If only Zuko was here to help. But he would be arrested for coming into his nation. "If I escape from here, I become on the list of people wanted. I can't do that just to see Zuko. Cus then he would get into trouble for it." May looked at the window she had to the outside. The full moon was bright. "I must exepct my punishment."

* * *

The next morning, May waited to be executed. She had her head hung low and her eyes closed. The wind whispered into her ears. She was singing "Breakaway" under her breathe. 

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray) _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

Chorus:  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

Chorus

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

"If there was ever a time that I needed a mirical; it would be now." she said. She could hear people lining up to see May die. She could hear the drums start its beat and the ax being raised. "Please." she said under her breath. "One mirical to save me." May closed her eyes even harder. "Only once will I ask for this!" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Well there goes chapter 9! Another cliffhanger! I think. Thanks for the reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10: Live or Die

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender. I own my characters only. I do own a cat named Madge though. Get off my laptop Madge!

A/N: To all of my faithful readers, this is the chapter where you get to read if May lives or dies. I know when I type chapter 9 up last night. I didn't know if May would live or not myself. I was caught on the cliffhanger too. Well I finally got this type up.

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 10:

The ax was ready to come down, the drums beat was fast, and May was begging for a miracle under her breath. The ax came down, and went straight down through her neck. May opened her eyes. She was still alive, but how? She looked down at her hands. They had a bluish glow to them. She looked around; her body was no where. She looked at the crowd. People were looking every where.

"where is she?" roared the Fire Lord.

"She just disappeared right in front of us!" said Zula blinking stupidly.

"What the Hell just happened!" yelled May. No one heard her though. No one saw her. She looked down at her hands again. How they had a bluish glow to them. The answer hit her right then and there. "I'm in the Spirit World!" she screamed. She looked over at Zhao. He looked really ticked off. May couldn't help but smile at this. "How did I get in the spirit world though?" she asked.

"Send news immediately!" roared the Ozai. "I want posters and everything up! I want that girl dead!"

"Well you can't kill me!" she said. "I'm in the spirit world!" She stuck her tongue out at Ozai.

"Admiral Zhao!" yelled Ozai. "Go interrogate Prince Zuko! I have a feeling he is behind this!"

"well that was easy enough to find a way back to Zuko." she said.

* * *

2 weeks later, Zhao had arrived at Zuko's ship. Mau followed Zhao to Zuko's ship. Zhao stood in front of Zuko.

"What do you want Zhao?" he asked irritated.

"I have come to interrogate you." said Zhao. "Orders from the Fire Lord."

"Why does Prince Zuko have to be interrogated?" asked Iroh.

"It has to do with the disappearance of that girl." said Zhao.

"What do you mean disappearance?" asked Zuko.

"She was being executed then, she disappeared into thin air." said Zhao.

"How could I have any thing to do with that?" said Zuko.

"He's been on the ship since you last came." said Iroh.

"Very well, but if you see her. Tell her that the Fire Nation is hunting for her." said Zhao. Zhao turned and left.

"Oh great, now I'm hunted." she said.

"How could she disappear into thin?" asked Zuko facing Iroh.

"I don't know." said Iroh. "Maybe she disappeared because it was her time to leave this world and return to hers." Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder before he left.

"Where are you May?" he asked looking out at the ocean.

"Oh I'm right beside you, Zuko!" she said. "But you can't see or hear me though." May's head hung low. "You'll see me before long. I promise." Zuko turned around and went to his room. May was out on deck watching him leave. She was frustrated. "CRUD!" she yelled. Zuko turned around as if he had heard something. "Zuko!" she yelled. But Zuko headed to his room though instead. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

May went to Zuko's room around sunset. Zuko was sleeping in his bed. May put her hand to his head. "C'mon, work!" she said. She was sucked into this misty plain. She could make out a figure, Zuko.

"Zuko!" she yelled.

"What?" said Zuko. He looked at May. "May?"

"Oh Zuko! I have a MAJOR problem besides the Fire Nation after me!" she said.

"where have you been?" asked Zuko.

"I'm on your ship as I speak." she said.

"No, were in some different place that isn't my ship." said Zuko.

"That's not the point right now." said May. "I need help. I'm stuck in the spirit world and don't know how to get out."

"You mean you're a ghost." said Zuko.

"No! I'm a spirit!" yelled May. "But I need help so that I can take human form again! I'm on your ship! So you gotta help me!"

"How do I know this isn't a dream?" said Zuko.

"Zuko! I'm not a dream! I seriously need help here!" she screamed. "HELP! Are you gonna help me or not?" May and Zuko closed their eyes. May opened her eyes; she was in Zuko's room. Zuko shot up like a bullet.

"What the!" he said. The heslsman bursted threw his door.

"The Avatar has been spotted, Prince Zuko!" he said.

"Well get the men ready!" roared Zuko. The heslsman nodded and ran off. Zuko got his armor on; ready to finish his quest once and for all.

"Oh great, now the Avatar is here!" she said using sarcasim. "Wait, theAvatar is here!" she said with a smile on her face. "He might be able to help!"

* * *

A/N: There is my 10th chapter! So happy! I've never gotten this far in any of the stories i have written. Well stay tuned for chapter 11. 


	11. Chapter 11: From Sprirt to human

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender and probably will never own it. I do own my characters only. At least I own them!

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 11:

Zuko ran out of his room. The Avatar was above the ship.

"Ready the catapult!" he ordered. The small catapult was raised from below. He lit the fireball. "FIRE!" he yelled. The fireball went soaring across the sky. Appa tried to dodge, but the fireball hit him. Appa went crashing down into the sea. May ran out to deck watching the bison coming down. "Get them!" ordered Zuko. The Avatar and his friend were brought up in chains.

"NO!" whispered May.

"So, Avatar, it seems like you have finally lost." said Zuko coldly.

"LET HIMGO!" yelled Katara.

"No I need him." said Zuko. "And you," Zuko looked over at Katara. "Need to hold your tongue."

"Get away from my sister, creep!" yelled Sokka.

"Shut your mouth you water peasant!" roared Zuko. Sokka spit on Zuko. Zuko's fist caught fire.

"You see this Fire?" Stated Zuko. "Can burn. It can leave a mark on you forever. It can scare you, but why do it to you when I can do it to your sister."

"NOO!" yelled Sokka furious. Aang struggled to break free, but the chains were winning. Something caught Aang's eye. It was a girl, a ghost like girl. She was in the spirit world. She looked happy, but sad at the same time. She wore Fire Nation clothes. She was standing behind Zuko as if trying to reached out to him, to talk to him. Katara saw that Aang was staring at something.

"Aang what are you staring at?" she asked.

"there's a girl behind Zuko in the spirit world." said Aang.

"What!" yelled Zuko. He turned around, but saw no one. "There's no one here!"

"She's in the spirit world." said Aang. "That's why."

"How can you see her then?" asked Sokka.

"I'm the avatar, so maybe I'm able to see some spirit world people since I can see Roku." said Aang.

"YES!" yelled May. She did a fist pump. "C'mon! I need to go to human form here!" Aang looked at her like she was crazy.

"The girl is like talking to me to help her to go to a human form." said Aang a little freaked out.

"Does she say anything about a name?" asked Zuko.

"Why would you care?" blurted out Sokka.

"It's May! My name is May!" she yelled.

"She says her name is May." said Aang.

"Don't worry I come in peace!" she said. She did the peace sign with her fingers. Aang looked at her like she was a crazy person.

"She says her name is May." said Aang. "She says she comes in peace. She's crazy!"

"I am NOT crazy!" she yelled at him. "I'm just an alien to this planet!"

"May!" said Zuko.

"Yes! I'm here!" she said.

"Take the Avatar and his friends to the prison hold!" ordered Zuko. The guards nodded and the gang were put in separated cells.

"Oh Zuko! How do I go to human form?" she asked. Zuko looked all around as if to see May. "Think! MAY! You don't have brain for nothing! Now I'm using double negatives!" May was getting frustrated. "Calm down. Getting angry won't get you anywhere. Now think." May sat down.

"Set course to the Fire Nation!" yelled Zuko. Zuko looked over the side of the ship where they would be heading. "My quest for my honor, my throne, my country has finally come to an end."

May was getting really frustrated. She groaned. Flames flew from her hands. "I'm NOT suppose to be able to bend in the spirit world!"

Zuko saw the flames. "What in the world!" he yelled. He could see a faint outline of May sitting down looking really frustrated. Zuko couldn't believe it. May looked up at Zuko. Zuko was looking straight at her.

"Can you see me?" asked May.

"May?" said Zuko weakly.

"Prince Zuko, who are you……..!" started Iroh. Iroh could see May as a ghost.

"IT'S ME PEOPLE! THE ONE AND ONLY MAY BAKER HERE!" she said. "I'm NOT a ghost! At least I don't think I am."

"May…..how…….what….. What happened?" asked Iroh.

"I don't know! One minute I'm human the next I'm transparent!" she said. "It's really annoying seeing threw yourself."

"That's May." said Zuko.

"THANK YOU!" said May standing up. "Does anyone know how I go back to human?" Zuko and Iroh looked at her. AS it grew lighter out, she seemed to becoming more human. May looked down at her hands. "YES!" she said doing as fist pump. Soon she was full human again. "YAY!" she yelled.

"How did you go from ghost to human?" asked Zuko.

"I have no clue, but I'm just happy that I'm human again!" she said jumping around.

* * *

A/N: Yes i know a crappy ending, but that's the best i could do. I have MAJOR writer's block. Thankfully it's going away. Chapter 12 is coming up! 


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking a Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender. I own my characters only.

_**An American Firebender**_

Chapter 12:

May was on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"This isn't right" she said. "Zuko can't capture Aang and turn him into Ozai. But I can't just say that straight to Zuko. He would think that I'm siding with the avatar. On the other hand I don't wanna be known as a person who help the Fire Nation win the war." She sighed putting her head in her pillow. Zuko came in threw the door.

"May are you okay. Your usually outside by now." said Zuko.

"I'm fine, just thinking." she said.

"Thinking what?" asked Zuko sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Nothing." she lied.

"C'mon and tell." he said.

"You won't get mad will you?" asked May.

"I won't." he said.

"Okay, but please DON'T and I say DON'T yell." she said. "I don't think that taking the avatar to your father is right."

"What?" said Zuko almost yelling.

"I don't think this is the way to regain your honor." May said looking at Zuko.

"MAY! You know what you are telling me?" said Zuko almost yelling.

"Yes I know, but that's what I think." May said.

"He is the only way to regain my honor!" said Zuko.

"That's your problem. You only see that you need to capture him. I thought you father said that you had to return with the Avatar." said May.

"Yes! That's what he said!" yelled Zuko.

"Then why don't you wait till the Avatar masters all four elements. The you could take him to the Fire Nation. Then the Avatar can restore peace and you can have your honor." she said.

"MAY!" yelled Zuko. "That's crazy!"

"It might be to you, but wouldn't you like to make friends or even meet different people from different nations?" she asked. "All you have to do is wait for the opportunity to come around and take when you need to. This isn't your opportunity. Just wait."

"MAY!" yelled Zuko. "I'VE BEEN TRAVELING AROUND WITH THE AVATAR FOR OVER 2 YEARS AND NOW YOU ASK ME THIS!"

"I can't help it." she said. "I think too much for my own good."

"This is the only way." said Zuko.

"Also the fire nation is AFTER ME!" said May.

"Not when finds out that you help the fire nation win the war." said Zuko.

"I can only hope." she said. "But I'm just saying."

"Whatever." said Zuko trying to calm down.

* * *

May had stayed in her bed for the rest of the day. She had felt tired, but thought it was from being in the spirit world. She sat on her bed. Zuko entered the room.

"May are you okay? Your looking paler than usual." said Zuko sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine Zuko. Just tired." she said. Zuko looked at her. Her eyes seemed to be a little grey and her hair seemed to be a little off color. She even looked pale.

"You look like your sick." said Zuko.

"No, I'm fine Zuko." she said. She looked down. She knew this feeling in the pit pf her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko.

"I don't think I'm going to be here for much longer, Zuko." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to be going home soon." she said.

"How could that be?" said Zuko.

"Just like I came, I must also go." May said. Zuko realized she wasn't playing around.

"No, you're here and your coming with me to the Fire Nation." Zuko said.

"No, I'm not." she said. "I know this feeling down in the pit of my stomach. It was the same one I had the day I was sent here." Zuko looked at her; her appearance seemed to be fading out. "I now this will be my last night here with you on this ship."

"No, your staying here with me like you promised." he said. May smiled, but was hiding something.

"I can't keep this promise, at least not for now." May said. "Fate is going to tare us apart."

"May, no its not." he said.

"Yes it is." she said. She seemed to fade out some more. "At least I'll know I played a part in the war."

"your staying here." he said. May's smile was fading. She herself seem to be disappearing. "May!" said Zuko.

"Good bye, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." she said. Zuko went to grabbed her hand, but he was only able to grab it for a few seconds till his hands went straight threw her. Zuko looked up at May. She managed a small smile as she steadily disappear into the air, till she was no more. Zuko looked where she had just sat moments ago. Zuko got up and walked out of the room.

"Prince Zuko, what wrong?" asked His uncle passing by.

"May's gone." he stated sadly.

"What?" said Iroh, but Zuko left before he could answer. He went to the prison hold. He got the keys and unlocked the door cell's that held the avatar and his friends.

"Now get out of here in less than 5 minutes or I'll recapture you again!" he said.

"Why are you letting us go?" asked Aang.

"Just come back to my ship when you have mastered the 4 elements and I'll explain everything then!" Zuko said. "Now LEAVE!"

Zuko and the rest of the crew watched as the Avatar took off from his ship.

"Why did you let them go, Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh.

"A girl told me of a different way to regain my honor. She was an American Firebender." said Zuko. "She was an American Firebender, uncle and will always will be."

* * *

A/N: They'll be one more chapter and that's it. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! 


	13. Chapter 13: Separated, but home

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

**_An American Firebender_**

A/N: This is the last chapter! I'll becoming up with a sequel! so look for it up on the baords.

Chapter 13:

May was in the ocean once again, but she could see her house. She smiled from joy. She swam and washed up against the beach. She stood up. She had a tear rolling down her face from being home once again.

"Home is so indescribable." she said. She ran up to her house and burst threw the door. "MOM! DAD!" she yelled.

"MAY!" her parents both said unison. May flung herself into her parents arms.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" she said.

"we've missed you too, May." said her mother.

"I thought we lost you!" said her father. May looked at her father. It had been so long since she had a good look at him. It had been when she was 9 when she had gotten a last good look at her father, but now she did once again after 6 years. Her mom was the first to break away.

"You need to go see your grandmother." said her mom.

"Why?" she asked. "No," she whispered. She darted off to the room where her grandma stayed. She opened the door to find her grandmother laying on the bed.

"May," said her grandma weakly.

"Grandma!" yelled may going to her grandma's side.

"It's good to see you again, child." her grandma said.

"Ditto!" said May giving her grandma a big hug. Her grandma recognized the clothes May was wearing.

"Seems like you took a trip back to my home in the Fire Nation, May." she said.

"What?" said May. "Oh, yeah. The clothes. Wait how do you know!"

"That used to be my home long ago before the war started by Fire Lord Sozen." her grandma said. "I too was a Firebender."

"You're a firebender!" said May shocked.

"Yes, just like you." said her grandma.

"How do you know?" asked May getting freaked out.

"I've known you were a firebender since you were born. You have the fire in your eyes like firebenders do." said grandma. "Your probably wondering how I know this. Just like you I some how traveled top this planet. I never returned to my home, but you have."

"Why didn't you tell me that I was a firebender when I was younger?" asked May.

"Because you had to learn how to control your powers. That was my test." said grandma.

"Is mom a firebender too?" asked May.

"No, she does not poses the gift to bend like us." said grandma. "Now why don't you tell me what happened in my home world." May smiled. She left out the kiss part. To her surprise, her grandmother actually listened to her. It was the last story May would share with her grandma. May's grandmother died later that day. May wasn't sad, but was glad. Her grandmother could visit her home world once again.

* * *

Zuko was out on main deck. He looked at the cool ocean water. He saw his reflection with May by his side. He closed his eyes. He could still here her voice as if she never left. Zuko opened his eyes. The moon was bright in the sky. For a month and half she had been on this ship with him. He looked out at the sky were the stars were. 

"One of those stars in you world. I'll go there some day. When the opportunity comes like you said." he said. The sun had started to rise. He watched it rise. "To day will be a beautiful day." he said.

* * *

A/N: That was the final chapter! Hope you like it! I'll be coming up with a sequel so look for it on the baords! 


End file.
